Karaoking with Ro
by LiFeIzPrEtEnD
Summary: I wrote this during a writers block. I kinda like it. Ro decides to go karaoking one night, and some how covinces Logan to go with for a good time. Will the night end up blossoming into more than a friendship?
1. You're going WHERE?

Ok, hey everyone

Ok, hey everyone. I wrote this one day during a writer's block for my sequel to my Marrow story. Anyways, as always the x-men aren't mine (big surprise). Hope you enjoy this :-D, RO AND LO FOREVER!!!

~*~*~

"You're going where?!" Jean practically shrieked. 

"A restaurant, downtown. I've heard that they have exceptional karaoke nights. I thought it might be fun."

Jean stared at her best friend in disbelief.

Ororo slipped two golden hoop earrings through each of her ears, turned to her friend, and smiled,"Goddess Jean, don't look so surprised, aren't I allowed to live a little?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean, of course you are! But this…this just isn't like you." 

Ororo laughed, "Perhaps not, but once and awhile, it does a person some good to do something out of the ordinary." She opened her closet doors, in search for the perfect pair of strappy black high heels to match her skin-hugging, short black dress, "Now where did I put those shoes…"

"Ro, people at these kind of restaurants aren't like the people at the classy ones you go to. They're…" Jean hesitated, thinking of the right word, "raunchy!"

"Ah, now I remember I left the shoes downstairs."

Jean angrily sighed, "Are you even listening to me?"

Ororo stopped, midway down the stairs, "Jean, I appreciate your concern, but I think I am capable of handling myself, besides, this place isn't your customary karaoke place, its supposed to be somewhat…refined, hence this dress." Jean still looked unsure, "Trust me." She flashed Jean a reassuring smile, and continued down the stairs. As she was passing the Rec. Room, she saw Logan watching one of his football games, "Logan, have you seen a shoe box anywhere? I just cannot seem to find it."

He nodded, and pointed to the corner of the room, still intent on watching the game.

"Oh, of course." She a man laughed to herself, and knelt down to pick up the box. Once she had her hands on it, she stood in front of Logan's TV, "Tell me Logan, yourself being, how do I look?" 

As Logan brought his beer can down from his mouth, he saw Ro standing there in a dress that if it had been any shorter, he would have guessed she was going to a strip club. His jaw dropped.

She giggled at his reaction, "You like it then?"

Logan shook his head, escaping from the spell Ororo's body had put on him. He took one more look at the dress, then exploded, "RO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! OR SHOULD I SAY AREN'T WEARING!" He stood up, "YOU'RE GOING OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." She stated plainly.

"WHERE?" Logan demanded.

Ororo rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. Maybe she was a little dressed less, but she was perfectly able to handle herself, "Karaoking."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL!" 

"Really Logan, you're being immature." She softly pushed him out of her way. Jokingly she looked at him and curled her lips downward in a mocking frown, and cooed, "Would you feel better if you came with?" She laughed quietly.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I WOULD!" 

Ororo was taken aback by his response. She meant what she said as a joke, but took advantage of his answer, "That's splendid!"

Logan quickly realized what he had agreed to, and tried to back out of it, but it was too late, "No, Ro, wait, I didn't mean that I…"

Ororo interrupted him, "Go get dressed! Logan, this is going to be so much fun!" She clapped her hands excitedly and pushed him upstairs.

Logan looked at her once more. She looked stunning. Her silvery hair framed her face, and rested softly on her sleek, smooth shoulders. And her lips, they looked so luscious; the crimson lipstick gave her full lips a shine. He would have to be out of his damn mind to refuse to go out with a woman that looked as amazing as Ro did. He sighed, giving into her beauty, and walked upstairs.

"Better you go with her, than some asshole at that place getting their grimy hands on her." He told himself. Logan looked down at what he was wearing, plaid shirt and jeans. He pulled off the shirt over his head, and quickly grabbed a black semi-stylish button up shirt. He put on a pair of casually formal khakis and ran his fingers through his hair before leaving his room.

"Logan!" 

He looked behind him, discovering Jean running toward him, "What is it Red?"

She smiled as she held up a silver tie, "Ororo told me your were going with her," She tossed the tie around his neck and began tying it, "Thought this might look nice." She smiled.

After she was done, he held it in his calloused hands, "Kinda flashy, ain't it?"

"It looks fine," she began walking away, "Besides, Scott liked it." She turned around and winked at him.

He growled under his breath and looked at the tie once more and shouted quietly to Jean, "You better've washed this thing."

Logan heard her laugh echo through the halls as he was walking down the stairs. He still wasn't sure about this whole thing, but then again Ro seemed so excited…

"You _do_ know that's _my _tie, don't you?" Scott told Logan cynically from behind.

Logan rolled his eyes and quickly spun around, "Can it one-eye. I'm takin' Ro out tonight, got it? And just so you know, this tie," he picked it up in his hand, "Was Red's idea, not mine."

"_You're_ taking Ororo out?" Scott folded his arms, "Since when does she go out with insensitive jerks like you?" He folded his arms.

Logan smiled mockingly, "Glad you approve, now if you'll excuse me, my Lady's waiting." He shoved his way past Scott, and met Ororo around the corner.

"Logan! You look…" she couldn't help but beaming. Was he always this…good-looking? "You look wonderful!" To say the _least_, she told herself.

He held out his arm, "So what karaoke joint are we goin' to dressed like…this?"

She slipped her arm through his, "It's more like a restaurant with karaoke nights." She laughed a little, "It just opened, I heard about it from one of my friends."

Logan nodded.

As they were walking out to the garage, Ro looked at Logan, "So _my lady_, huh?"

Logan let out a puff of air that seemed like a half laugh, "You heard that? Sorry…"

"I never said you had to apologize." She winked at him, her blue eyes reflecting the shining moonlight. 


	2. I Only Want To Be With You

Ok, nope xmen still aint mine, neither are Hootie and the blowfish or their song "only want to be with you

Ok, nope xmen still aint mine, neither are Hootie and the blowfish or their song "only want to be with you." About the song, I know, I left out quite a few of the words…sorry ::shrugs:: I got the main idea across. Um, oh I don't own Luconi's either, even though I named the one in the story after this really good Italian place where I live, yummy, I WISH I owned them. Oh yeah, the song "Time Warp" from the rocky horror show, isn't mine either, just don't sue me, ok? Storm and Wolverine together always!!!!!!!

~~~*@*~~~

"Welcome to Lucioni's, how many?" A tall lanky Italian man asked.

"Two."

"Right this way please."

The man led them into the back of the room to a table that was near the karaoke stage. He handed Logan and Ororo two menus and walked away.

Ororo looked at Logan, "Well?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well what darlin'?"

"Shall we eat first, or sing first?" Her smile got wider.

He sighed, "Yer serious about this singin' thing aren't cha?"

She nodded excitedly.

He shook his head, laughing on the inside. Who woulda thought? Storm, second in command of the squad, excited about singing on a stage, "Why don't we eat first."

"All right, eating sounds good. I'm famished." She picked up her menu, and began scamming it for a meal that sounded appetizing. She peered over the top of the menu at Logan who was absorbed in picking his own meal. "Goddess, why haven't I noticed him before?" She asked herself, biting her bottom lip, "How could I _not_ have noticed him?" She stared into his brown eyes, and at every detail on his face, unquestionably noticing him now.

~*~

Ororo wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin, and set it back down on the table, "MMmm, that was delicious!"

"Haven't had a mean that good in a while." Logan gulped down another drink of his beer. No matter what restaurant he was put in, he'd always prefer a good ol' fashioned can of brewsky to a glass of sparkling Champaign. 

"What do you say to a song Logan?" Ororo smiled once more, this time so wide it made the corners of her eyes cringe.

Logan let out a big sigh, "I dunno Darlin', singin' in front of strangers just really isn't my thing…"

Ororo gazed at him, and slipped her smooth toffee colored hand into his rough calloused one, "Please? For me?"

"Oh, come on Ro, don't do that pouty thing again." He pleaded, looking at her lips that were curled down, begging him. Logan squeezed her hand, "Alright, fine, I'll do it."How is it that Ro's able to get me to do stuff that I'd never even give a second thought any other time, he asked himself. 

Ororo leaned over the table and gave Logan a light peck on the cheek, "Thank you Logan, trust me, this is going to be fun! Now what song shall we sing?"

Logan shrugged and looked up on the stage, discovering an older man surrounded by 3 younger ladies singing _Time Warp_ from the Rocky Horror Show. He laughed out loud; the old man actually seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"Logan?"

He jerked his attention from the stage and back at Ro, "I don't listen to much music Darlin', so I really wouldn't know."__

Ororo jogged her mind for the perfect song. She glanced up at Logan who was staring intently at her, then took her hand into his again, and gave her a quick, yet sincere smile. Suddenly her heart lit up with a feeling that was too wonderful for words. She just all of a sudden had this adoration for Logan, for the way his eyes brightened when he laughed, which was something he didn't do enough of, and the way he was always there, as a father for Jubilee or Kitty, for the way he carried himself as a brawny loner, but when he wanted to be, an intelligent and tender gentleman. 

"There's this one song that would be _ideal_!"

~*~

"And here for your entertainment tonight, Lo and Ro performing "Only Want to be with You." By Hootie and The Blowfish."

The music began playing, and Logan looked at Ororo, with an obvious worry in his eyes.

"You'll be fine Logan, just _have FUN_!" Ororo laughed holding her small microphone in her hand.

What am I doing, what am I doing, what in the _hell_ am I DOING, Logan thought in his head.The words began rolling across the screen in front of him. It's now or never, bub. Just do it for your Lady.

"You and me, we come different worlds. You laugh at me when I look at other girls. Sometimes you're crazy," He glanced back at Ro, who was singing backup behind him. She winked at him, and suddenly, he realized that this was the most fun he'd had in a long time, "There's nothin' I can do…I only wanna be with yooooooou, I've been lookin' for a girl like yoooooooou. You look at me, you got nothin' left to say." 

Ororo continued singing back up, and almost burst out laughing when she saw Logan begin to sway his hips back and forth, starting to dance.

"I'm gonna bother you until I get my way.There's nothin' I can do…I only wanna be with yooooooou. You can call me a fool, I only wanna be with yooooooou."  
When the song ended, the small restaurant was filled with the sound of clapping.

"Let's hear it for the lovely couple." One of the waiters announced.

"Let's see a little kiss!" 

Logan looked out into the audience and discovered that is was the "TimeWarp" man who had requested that.

Ororo put down her microphone, walked over to Logan, wrapped her arms around him, and locked lips with his, not only for show, but because she was waiting all night to do it. 

Logan was at first surprised, but gave into her and kissed back. Looks like _Ro's_ puttin' the moves on _you_, he told himself, enfolding Ororo in his arms.

When Logan pulled back, he grabbed Ro's hand and walked her off stage.

"_Very_ nicely done Logan, I never knew you could sing that well." Ororo told him, grabbing her coat, and placing in around her shoulders, but not quite putting her arms through.

"To tell ya the truth Darlin', neither did I. I gotta say though, I had an alright time." He picked up her hand, and interlocked his fingers with hers.

When they were in front of Logan's hummer in the parking lot, which definitely stood out from all the sports cars, Ororo fixed her eyes on Logan, "Thank you for coming with me tonight, I had the time of my life."

Logan tucked back a stray strand of silvery hair behind her ear, and looked into her ice blue eyes, "Me and you both Darlin'" He leaned over and kissed her again, only this time with the love and the passion that he felt, "Me and you both."


End file.
